


Tutoring

by insanechayne



Series: Class Is In Session [4]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, The Boondock Saints RPF, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Dominant Norman is still best Norman, M/M, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanechayne/pseuds/insanechayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Monica requested that I write another smutty Flandus fic, and I decided that the boys needed a sweet, romantic session this time around, considering all the other times have been rough and angry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica/gifts).



> Monica requested that I write another smutty Flandus fic, and I decided that the boys needed a sweet, romantic session this time around, considering all the other times have been rough and angry.

“A good teacher takes the time to work with his students one-on-one, make sure they fully understand what’s expected of them.” Norman spoke softly as he moved over Sean, straddling the man’s hips as he lay flat on his back on Norman’s king-sized bed.

Sean shivered with anticipation, his eyes never leaving Norman’s as the man towered over him. He could so clearly feel Norman’s hips pressing into his own, and had to control the urge to grind into Norman’s crotch.

The two were still fully clothed, though Sean wished that weren’t so, and it seemed that Norman had no immediate impulse to remedy that situation. Norman instead ran his fingers through Sean’s hair, pulling gently at the strands, and used his fingertips to stroke the man’s smooth skin, running his thumb over Sean’s cheeks and chin and jawline, and occasionally down his throat.

Norman was home from filming for a while, and Sean had decided that the time had come for him to pay his best friend a visit while they were both between jobs. He boarded the first flight out to New York, and soon enough he was standing on Norman’s front stoop, embracing him tightly. It escalated from there, and Sean may or may not have mentioned his need to be dominated once more.

Norman leaned down, pressing his lips softly to Sean’s own, taking the man’s bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug before letting it fall back into place. Sean whimpered softly, his entire being aching for more, but Norman pretended not to hear him. Norman let his lips slide from Sean’s mouth down his jaw toward his neck, and finally he stopped at the pulse point in Sean’s throat, giving the skin there a light nibble before swinging around to the other side. He could feel Sean’s heartbeat speed up now, could hear his breath hitching in his throat, but he didn’t dare stray from the slow pace he’d set up.

Norman brought his lips back to Sean’s, kissing him in a way that was both passionate and cautious, and Sean couldn’t help from bringing arm up and tangling his fingers into Norman’s hair, pulling him closer and holding him there. That proved to be a mistake, though, for rather than continue on with the frantic pace Sean was trying to switch to he pulled away with a low chuckle.

“Sean, you’ll never learn this lesson unless we take it slow.” Norman peered down at Sean, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of his bedroom.

Sean sighed and let his arm drop back to the bed. “C’mon, Normy, I’m dyin’ over here.”

“Patience is a virtue, Sean. The wait will be well worth it, I promise.” Norman pecked Sean’s cheek before once more pressing their lips together.

Sean focused all of his energy into behaving this time, and was pleased with the outcome. Norman took Sean’s bottom lip in his teeth again, nibbling on it for a moment before tracing the outline of Sean’s mouth with his tongue. Sean kept his lips parted, an obvious invitation for Norman’s tongue, and Norman obliged him by slowly sliding his tongue into Sean’s mouth. Norman found Sean’s tongue, rolling his own over it with slightly more urgency; Sean couldn’t help but respond by twining their tongues together, and this time Norman allowed him to take things up a notch. They stayed that way for several minutes, tongues fighting for dominance while their lips moved in sweet synchronization, before Norman broke away to catch his breath.

Sean smiled at the reaction he had elicited from his lover, settling deeper into the pillows beneath his head. Norman grinned at the expression on Sean’s face, and slid back onto the bed, shaking his head at Sean’s pouting face.

“You need to learn how to properly please me, Seanie, so that’s what I’m going to teach you tonight. Maybe next time you can put these things into practice.” Norman’s grin grew wicked, his nimble fingers reaching up and slowly unbuttoning Sean’s already half-unbuttoned shirt.

Norman pressed his lips to Sean’s chest, letting his mouth travel down his friend’s body as he continued to open the man’s shirt, until finally he was resting at Sean’s belt buckle. Sean expected him to undo his belt and jeans, maybe pull them down and show him something really entertaining, but instead Norman used his tongue to travel back up Sean’s body, licking and kissing and nibbling in turn. He pushed the shirt from Sean’s shoulders, and Sean leaned up just enough for Norman to pull it off of him completely.

Norman took a minute to just stare at Sean’s torso. The man was so fit, his muscles so perfectly sculpted and defined, and Norman couldn’t deny that he had a beautiful student to work over. It was more than just looks, though; Norman enjoyed these moments with Sean because not only did he get to properly worship Sean’s body under the pretense of “teaching him a new lesson”, but because he loved who Sean was as a person. He enjoyed making Sean writhe underneath his tongue, and moan with satisfaction; he liked seeing the smile he always managed to put on Sean’s face, and how he always got Sean begging for more later on.

Finally, Norman got back into the action of the night, his hands roving over Sean’s chest and abdomen at an almost feverish pace, wanting to memorize every contour through touch alone. He placed soft kisses along Sean’s collarbones, and down the middle of his chest, before branching out to his pecs. He swirled his tongue around Sean’s right nipple before sucking on it gently with pursed lips, grazing it occasionally with his teeth. As soon as the one was taut with Sean’s arousal Norman moved on to the other one, repeating the process. Sean whimpered a few times more, and Norman knew he was probably starting to get too well acquainted with the clasp on his jeans right about then.

Norman, being the attentive teacher that he was, quickly kissed and licked his way down Sean’s abdomen, using his tongue to trace the line where jeans met skin, as he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Sean was already standing at attention, so to speak, as Norman pulled the pants down his legs, kissing every inch of exposed skin on Sean’s right leg that he could get his lips on. He then slowly made his way up the left leg, pausing to nibble at the back of Sean’s knee and on the middle of his inner thigh.

Just when Sean thought Norman would finally put him out of his misery, Norman changed direction, locking his lips onto Sean’s left hip instead. He bit and licked and sucked at the skin there, branding his tell-tale love-bite into Sean’s flesh; after he was satisfied with the mark that was already starting to show on Sean’s left hip, Norman moved over to the right one, where he left another hickey.

Once Norman was pleased with the reminders he had nibbled into his love’s skin, he turned his attention to Sean’s stiff erection. Sean had been patient enough while Norman took his time working over his body, and he figured the man deserved a reward.

Norman flicked out his tongue, just barely touching Sean as he licked his way up Sean’s shaft, and smirked to himself at the way Sean’s entire body trembled from just that slight contact. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Sean’s cock, sucking softly while using his tongue to swirl over the skin there, and Sean sucked in a sharp breath from above him. Norman slowly let his mouth travel lower down, his tongue never ceasing its frantic licking and swirling, his lips continually sucking as he swallowed Sean down his throat. Norman was more adept than Sean was at blowjobs, and didn’t have much trouble getting into a deepthroat, which caused Sean to moan a lot louder than he had originally intended to.

Hearing Sean’s moan of pleasure flipped a switch in Norman’s brain, and he was suddenly sucking Sean off roughly, his tongue sliding up and down Sean’s length while his lips rolled like perfect pleasuring waves against the base of Sean’s cock. Sean couldn’t hold the moans back any longer, and they burst free from his throat. His back arched, and his head dipped farther back into the pillows. He fisted his fingers in the sheets, remembering that Norman didn’t like being manhandled while he was servicing, and pulled them almost off the bed.

Sean was so close to orgasm, his vision blurring with the ecstasy, when Norman pulled himself away from Sean’s cock. Sean fell back to the bed, a cry of disappointment leaving his lips, and looked up at Norman pleadingly. Norman just smirked and reached over Sean’s slack body to the bedside table, pulling a small bottle of lubricant out of the drawer. Sean forgot his unfulfilled orgasm for the moment, his eyes widening with excitement; this was what he’d been waiting the whole night for.

Norman poured a bit of lube onto his fingers, rubbing it around to make sure they were properly slicked. He gently nudged Sean’s legs open wider with his knee, and Sean willingly obliged, practically getting into the splits right there on the bed in his anticipation. Norman inched closer to Sean as he slid his index finger into Sean’s back entrance, giving him a few minutes to adjust before adding a second finger. Sean bit his lip as he felt his muscles expand around Norman’s fingers, and though he appreciated the fact that Norman cared enough to prepare him for the immediate future he wanted Norman to just hurry up and fuck him already. He didn’t say that, though, knowing that with Norman it was always best to just let him take whatever time he wanted.

After Norman had inserted three fingers into Sean he began to move them slowly in and out, watching Sean’s face contort into a quite gorgeous expression of wordless pleasure. Finally he deemed Sean ready to take his cock. He removed his fingers, easily lining his cock up with Sean’s opened hole and sliding himself inside. Sean gripped the bed sheets again as he moaned, bucking his hips up against Norman’s, hoping not only for Norman to go deeper and start thrusting into him, roughly, but also for some kind of friction on his own aching cock.

Norman took the hint and grabbed Sean’s hips, holding him in place as he thrust into Sean, building up a frantic pace with every swing of his hips. Soon enough they were both moaning loud enough to wake the dead, and Norman’s fingernails dug into Sean’s hips while Sean dug his fingernails into Norman’s forearms.

Sean reached down to grab his cock, give himself some relief, but Norman slapped his hand away; Norman wrapped his fingers around Sean’s cock himself, pumping his fist in time with his thrusts, and then they were both crying out as they came, Norman buried inside Sean, and Sean spilling over Norman’s fingers.

Norman took a moment to calm himself, and wipe his hand on the sheet, before he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Sean. Sean instantly curled himself into Norman’s side, resting his head on the man’s chest as he wrapped an arm around his friend’s waist.

“Think you’ll remember what I taught you in this little tutoring session, Sean?” Norman spoke in almost a whisper, still trying to catch his breath, and pressed his lips to Sean’s hair.

“I doubt I’d forget it if I tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Because I have currently started work on my first novel and already have quite a few people supporting me, someone suggested I set up a newsletter about the book.   
> It'd be mostly updates about the writing process, quotes from the book, and in the future updates about publication and when it'll be available for purchase.  
> The newsletter will be a mass email sent out roughly once a week. So if you're interested in being a part of this you can send me an email at chayne43571@gmail.com, where the newsletter will be sent from, or you can message me here or at my tumblr (insanechayne.tumblr.com) with the email address you'd like me to send the letter to.   
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
